


home is wherever i'm with you

by cpiel



Series: your wish is my strong recommendation [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, True Love, piper is a supportive bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: "it's positive," he tells her.





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha hey guys I totally didn't go off the map for almost the entirety of 2017 !!!! ok I did but please forgive me there's so much going on for me right now I'm so incredibly sorry
> 
> as always, please enjoy! I always love to hear back about things I write.

she’s not really sure how this happened. scratch that, she knows how it happened because it happened with nate too. nora’s not sure  _ when  _ it happened. she stares down at the test that doctor sun had given her. “it’s positive,” he tells her. tears well in her eyes. 

 

she brought piper along, her first friend, hoping for comfort. the other woman just wraps an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss into her hair. “blue, it’ll be ok.” she doesn’t know if she believes it.

 

“do...do you know who the father is?” oh boy, does she. she nods, wiping at her eyes. will deacon understand? does he even want this with her? nora knows she won’t have to raise the child alone but she wants him there with her. 

 

“thank you, doctor. i should be heading back home soon. when should i be back?” 

 

“come back in about a month. take care of yourself in the meantime. i don’t want to have to patch you up between now and then,” the doctor informs. he squeezes her hand and piper leads her out of the office. 

 

“piper, can we just...stop at my place? we can get back into sanctuary tomorrow,” she asks, voice just above a whisper. 

 

“sure, blue. anything you need.” she appreciates her friend’s graciousness. home plate is just as she left it. nora takes a seat on the couch, resting her head in her hands. “are you going to tell him?”

 

“i think i kind of have to, pipes. he deserves to know.” 

 

“well, i’m here for you every step of the way. i’m glad to have been here with you.” she smiles for the first time that week. 

 

“i am, too.”

  
  


they head off to sanctuary the next morning, taking extra care to avoid unnecessary dangers. it only takes a few hours from diamond city, reaching the bridge later that evening. deacon is waiting there, beaming ear to ear. she’s constantly reminded of how much she really loves him as she matches his excited grin. he scoops her into a hug and kisses her. 

 

“how did it go?” he asks. nora’s smile falters as her stomach sinks.  _ you’re pregnant. _

 

“sorry, what?”

 

“how did the trip go? did you two have a fun girls day out?” 

 

“oh. yeah, it was great. piper and i always have fun together,” she says, trying to put enthusiasm in her voice. deacon raises an eyebrow at her from beneath his sunglasses. 

 

“you know you can’t fool me, sweetheart. i know when something’s up. you can tell me,” he tells her, cupping her face so gently that she feels like she might break at his touch. nora feels tears for the second time that day. deacon pushes his glasses up his face. he knows she can’t last long like this. 

 

she takes a deep breath. “listen, deacon. i didn’t go to diamond city to have a vacation. i went to doctor sun.”

 

“why did you go to sun? are you alright?”

 

“i’m-” she feels panic settle in her gut and she instinctively rests one hand on her stomach. “i’m pregnant.” 

 

deacon blinks at her, eyes wide. “what?”

“i’m pregnant, deacon, and i don’t know if you’re ready for this, i don’t know if you really want to have a kid but-” she’s cut off by him pulling her back into his arms. 

 

“are you kidding? of course i want this with you.” now he’s crying and nora kisses him, holding him as close as she can. they pull away for just a moment. deacon is laughing, cradling her stomach. suddenly, he’s down on a knee, taking her hand.

 

“listen, nora, i was going to wait for this, but it seems like the right time. i love you. i love you more than i can say. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me?” 

 

nora can only cry harder, smiling through her tears. she gently takes the ring from him with shaking hands. “is...is that a yes?” he asks. she laughs, sliding it on to her finger.

 

“yes. a million times, yes. i love you.”

there are cheers as they walk back into sanctuary, hand in hand. 


End file.
